The 12 Days Of Christmas KHR Style
by kaitlin177
Summary: Ok like the title says it's the The 12 Days Of Christmas KHR Style. Still Taking requests! First up: Tsuna. Now Bel and Mukuro! Now Fon, Mammon/Viper, and Fran! Now Hibari is up. Now got Chrome.
1. Tsuna

Hi Everyone! I'm back again. Ok so this is the 12 days of Christmas KHR Style. So basically it's the 12 based on one one of the characters. At my house when it's Christmas we make up our version so I thought why not for them. Lately my brother and me like to say trees. ME NO OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

Tsuna

On the first day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

One punch in the stomach.

(Reborn, why do always hurt me!)

On the second day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Two dynamites.

(What am I going to do with these, Gokudera-kun!?)

On the third day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Three sushi plates.

(Thanks Yamamoto!)

On the forth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Four I'll Bite You to Deaths,

(Hiiii!!! Hibari-san stop it!)

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Five Boxing Lessons.

(To many EXTREAMS! Onii-san!)

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Six pieces of candy.

(Ewww! It came from Lambo's hair.)

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Seven pineapples.

(I thought you hated pineapples, Mukuro.)

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Eight poison cakes.

(Hiii! Nande!!)

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Nine cosplay outfits.

(How did Haru get my sizes?!)

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Ten pieces of cake.

(Kyoko-chan thought of me. I can die happy.)

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Eleven gyoza buns.

(I hope I don't need an antidote for this, I-pin.)

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Twelve accurate rankings.

(I'm in last place for all of them, Fuuta!)

* * *

How was it?

I take requests if you guys like this.

Also if you request please tell me if you want someone to give the person a present or if you don't want someone to give the person a present.

Please Review and Request because I have no life~

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	2. Bel

Hi everyone. I did Bel because of a request. I know it sucks. Next is Mukuro. ME NO OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE BY ME. Enjoy!

Bye-bi~

* * *

Belphegor

On the first day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

One I'll Kill You.

(Aw. Bossu, that's no fun.)

On the second day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Two Vooiiii.

(Ushishishi~ Squalo are trying to make me deaf?)

On the third day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Three Bills for food.

(Mammon, let's go eat sushi instead.)

On the forth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Four Umbrellas.

(Ushishi~ Levi, Where do you get these? *throws out umbrellas*)

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Five gold rings.

(Lussuria, get your gayness away from me.)

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Six piles of knife.

(The ninth is really nice. I'll go try it out on Levi.)

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Seven used cigarettes.

(Bomb boy your not part of my family.)

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eight sushi coupons.

(That place is fit for the prince. Though why are you here ball boy?)

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Nine Bombs.

(Bye-bi~ *throws knifes at Lambo*)

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Ten Ice Cubes.

(Let's see if I can freeze bossu.)

A/N: It's Tsuna's Zero Point Break Through. I'm running out of Ideas.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eleven pieces cake.

(That girl still thinks I'm Hime?)

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Twelve dresses.

(Ushishishi~ *Goes to find Haru*)

* * *

How was it?

Anyways please request and review~

HAPPY B-DAY BEL!

Bye-bi~


	3. Mukuro

Hi everybody. Ok here's Mukuro. I also did Bel. This was also a request. ME NO OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE UP BY ME. Enjoy!

Bye-bi~

* * *

Mukuro

On the first day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

One hand made scarf.

(Thank you. My kawaii Chrome.)

On the second day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Two yo-yos.

(Chikusa, What are you going to fight with now?)

On the third day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Three pineapple flavored gum.

(*eye twitches* Chikusa, Where's Ken?)

On the forth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Four Hiiii!.

(Kufufu. Sawada Tsunayoshi, That's not nice.)

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Five lit dynamites.

(*disappears in mist* BOOM!)

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Six Baseball lessons.

((Newspapers: Kokuyo beats Namimori at baseball) Kufufu~)

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Seven half eaten grapes.

(Oya oya. *goes to find Lambo*)

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eight Join the Boxing Club.

(Oya Oya. Do I look like I'm a part of your school?)

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Nine I'll Bite You To Death.

(I'll take you on anytime, Kyoya.)

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Ten Sakura Trees.

(Thank You, Arcobaleno.)

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eleven Frogs.

(Fran, are you making fun of me?)

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Twelve pineapples.

(*eye twitches* Does M.M. want me to give her M&Ms?)

* * *

How was it?

Please request and review~

Bye-bi~


	4. Fon

Hi everybody. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!! ME NO OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE BY ME. This was also request. ENJOY!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

Fon

On the first day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

One Bonsai tree.

(Thank you, I-pin.)

On the second of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Two packs of tea.

(Is this earl gray, Aria?)

On the third day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Three Kora.

(It's nice to see you too. Now please don't break my gyoza stand.)

On the fourth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Four experiments.

(Verde, I hope you're not trying to kill me.)

On the fifth day Christmas,

My family gave to me

Five Octopuses.

(I shall make Octopus gyoza buns and let you try it later, Skull.)

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Six meals.

(*Vein pops out but still smiling* Why am I paying for it all?)

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Seven Visits to my stand.

(Please pay for the food and not just leave, Viper.)

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eight Training Sessions.

(It's quite fun to spar once in a while with you Lal.)

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Nine Piles of nuts.

(You collected these for me? *monkey nods head*)

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Ten sleepovers.

(I will see how I-pin lives, 10th.)

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eleven Cow print outfits.

(I will forgive you because you're I-pin's friend.)

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Twelve Chinese outfits.

(Better than the cow print clothes um Haru.)

* * *

How was it?

I know this was fail. I can't seem to make fun of Fon.

Please request and review~

Bye-bi~


	5. MammonViper

Ok now it's Viper/ Mammon. This was a request as well. Me thank you for the reviews so far. ME NO OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE BY ME. Enjoy!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

Viper/Mammon

On the first day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

One ear ring.

(Mu. Levi, Do I look gay or like a girl to you?)

On the second day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Two fake arms.

(Squalo, I still have my arms under this cloak.)

On the third day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Three IOUs.

(Give me the money already Bel.)

On the fourth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Four road kills.

(Maybe I can pawn these but then bossu would kill me.)

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Five sunglasses.

(Lussuria, I always have a hood on.)

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Six tridents.

(...It's an Illusion. I thought the tops were worth something. Mu.)

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Seven dolls.

(*vein pops out* Baseball boy is going to die.)

On the eighth day of Christmas.

My family gave to me

Eight skulls.

(Why would I want these?)

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Nine ¥1,000 bills.

(I thank you, Bucking Horse Dino.)

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Ten Guns.

(Reborn, This is what YOU want for Christmas.)

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eleven Boxing Outfit.

(… Lussuria's next door.)

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Twelve packs of sunflower seeds.

(Do I look like that pet bird of yours?)

A/N: Hibari and me think you look like a cute animal.

* * *

How was it?

I'm still taking requests!.

I think this was better than Fon.

Please request and review~

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	6. Fran

Ok last one for now! The other requests don't worry I'll still do them. ME NO OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE BY ME! Enjoy!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

Fran

On the first day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

One green hair dye pack.

(Lussuria, My hair is naturally green.)

On the second day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Two Big Tunas.

(I'm going to give these to the Vongola 10th.)

On the third day of Christmas,

My family gave to me,

Three Umbrella.

(Oh JOY! Please note Sarcasm.)

On the fourth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Four wine bottles thrown at my head.

(*Hides behind Squalo* This is Squalo, Boss.)

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Five knifes in my back.

(Bel-sempai, Please stop it. *Breaks the knifes and tosses them*)

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Six dangerous animals.

(Master, Stop using your eye's powers on me.)

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Seven frog flavored gum.

(They make flavors like this?)

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eight price bar temporary tattoos.

(That is crappy fashion, Chikusa.)

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Nine Kokuyo outfits.

(… I rather ware the frog hat, M.M)

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Ten eye patches.

(Chrome, I'm not blind nor do I have 10 eyes.)

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eleven Birds.

(Birds from Birds...I thought you died Old man.)

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Twelve Frogs.

(Bel-sempai, You gave me the knifes in the back already. So go away.)

* * *

Ok Last one for right now as I need to go to a party like now.

I'll work on the poems at the party.

I'm still taking requests and if you guys want I'll keep doing this after Christmas as long as I get requests.

Please request and review~

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	7. Hibari

Hi everyone like I said before I'll still update unless I stop getting requests. ME NO OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

Hibari

On the first day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

One day of beating up anyone I want.

(*monotone*This is fun.)

On the second day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Two parties.

(Stop crowding, herbivores.)

On the third day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Three cigarettes on the ground.

(You broke two rules. Kamikorosu.)

On the fourth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Four idiotic laughs.

(…Namimori doesn't need any idiots.)

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Five fights.

(Now I need to fight the baby after you.)

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Six EXTREAMS!

(… I'm deaf now.)

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Seven explosions on school grounds.

(*eye twitches* Kamikorosu. *walks off to murder Lambo*)

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eight school uniforms.

(Th-Th-Tha *mumbles Thank you, Kusakabe and then stalks off*)

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Nine whips.

(… *ties up Dino with whips and then leaves*)

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Ten verses of Namimori middle school's anthem.

(*pats Hibird on head and gives him sunflower seeds*)

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eleven new pairs of tonfas.

(*adds to collection of tonfas in room*... I wanted to fight the baby.)

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Twelve notices from high school to go to high school.

(I can do what I want. *in jail for not going to high school*)

* * *

How was it?

I made this like last night and would have been up like 7 am today but I went shopping for stuff because I feel like sewing.

Still taking requests! I don't care if Christmas is over this is fun and I have like no life.

Ok review and request!

Bye-bi~


	8. Chrome

Kaitlin&Kaito: Hi everybody.

Kaitlin: Finally did Chrome.

Kaito: This was made yesterday but Kaitlin had a party.

Kaitlin: ME NO OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy!

* * *

Chrome

On the first day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

One Trident.

(Mukuro-sama, This is the one I always use.)

On the second day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Two Beanie Hats.

(Where do you get these, Chikusa?)

On the third day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Three sets of teeth.

(Don't you need these, Ken?)

On the forth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Four Bento Boxes.

(Thank you, Bossu.)

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Five Threats.

( I don't know where Mukuro-sama is.)

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Six stay away from the tenth.

(… *continues talking to Tsuna*)

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Seven Baseballs.

(...Want to play catch, Ken?)

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eight Boxing pants.

(… I'm a girl.)

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Nine cook books.

(*blush* T-thank you, Kyoko-san.)

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Ten dresses.

(*blush*There're pretty. Thank you, Haru-san.)

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Eleven gyoza buns.

(*smiles and starts eating one* *Ken comes in and steals the rest*)

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My family gave to me

Twelve Namimori school uniforms.

(Eh. Weren't you here the fifth day?)

(A/N: Because I think someone wanted something better than threats for Hibari to give to Chrome. Now what does school uniforms mean?)

* * *

Kaitlin: How was it?

Kaito: *asleep*

Kaitlin: Don't mind him. I stayed up till 5 am last night so yeah.I might type later.

Kaitlin: bye!


End file.
